But it wasn't you
by paul x orange juice
Summary: They loved Each other . Searched for each other. Was it them they saw? (old one deleted ) ashxmisty please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry guys I'm just going to take a break "

Ash Ketchum turned away from his new companions and looked back at the orange haired girl who just walked past.

"Ash are you feeling okay?" Asked the bright younger sister of his friend Clemont.

"Don't worry Bonnie I'm fine" he replied vaguely without turning around. His chocolate brown eyes still watching the girl. She reminded him of someone. She reminded him of her.

Much to the obvious dislike of Serena, Ash left the group behind walking faster as he approached the fiery haired girl. His footsteps sped up as he pursued her round the corner into the park.

What if it was her?

Of all the 6 billion people in the world there was still a chance.

Just maybe.

"Um excuse me miss?" he asked with a sudden burst of courage.

"Yes?" She turned around and looked up at him with her big green eyes.

Green.

It wasn't her.

"o-oh I'm s-so sorry I-I thought you w-were" Ash stuttered with embarrassment.

"Somebody else?" she finished off his sentence with a slight laugh.

"Don't worry I have one of those faces", she smiled and caught up with her friends. Ash, who was recovering from the sudden shot of disappointment felt Pikachu jump back to his shoulder and he spoke a "pika" of understanding. The sun was setting behind the horizon and an orange haze poured into the darkening sky.

Orange.

It had to be.

Ash stared off into the now empty park and the thoughts he had been holding back for so long began to flood through his mind. His old friends. Where were they? What were they doing? Did they think of him too?

Did she?

The feeling of a hand on his shoulder went unnoticed. As he sank further into the pool of thoughts.

"Ash?" Ash looked up at Serena, suddenly awake from his sad daydream.

"Let's go ash" she whispered. She looked at him the same way she did. He never forgot after all those years. Never

...

Of all 6 billion people It could be.

Him.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

Misty Waterflower found herself staring into a strangers blue eyes. She felt a pang of disappointment spread through her.

It wasn't him.


	2. Chapter 2: It was you

Ash paced through the busy subway station. What time was it? Gosh he was going to miss his train! Why was everyone else out here at the same time? Pushing his way through the crowds he failed to see a certain someone standing in the coffee shop.

Misty stood in the busy coffee shop down in the subway. `my gosh I need to go I'm gonna miss my train' she thought to herself.

"Your drink miss" Misty turned her gaze away from the window to thank the waiter just a split second but long enough to miss a certain someone walking past avoiding the crowds.

He'd walked right past and they never knew.

…...

2 hours later, Ash jumped of the train and breathed a sigh of relief as his feet hit the platform. A wave of people forced it's way down and along the corridors. He was swept up with them.

Left.

Right.

Left again

Left.

Right .

They went on forever only to find to Ash's dismay that the only way up was by lift. Patiently they waited for one to open and eventually their prayers were answered with an automated ping. It was unbelievable just how many people you could fit in an elevator but it was horrifyingly awkward and close. Ash breathed in and the doors closed.

The doors closed just as she ran round the corner.

They didn't know.

….

"Oh great! now I'm going to have to wait !" Misty shouted at the elevator doors.

When she eventually arrived at the top she began to walk toward the exit.

…

`Damnit I'm going the wrong way!' the thought suddenly hit ash he needed to turn around when really he didn't.

But thank god he did.

There! He saw it he was sure of it! A flash of orange in the crowd.

Was it her that he saw?

He was going to find out.

He walked towards her quicker.

….

Misty took out her mirror to check her hair only to find it was messy as always. She was surprised however when she caught a glimpse of someone in the crowd.

No.

It wasn't. Was it?

Could it be him?

Well he was moving faster towards her. She was going to find out.

…..

Ash proceeded further, he was going to reach her.

And this time just maybe it was her.

Maybe.

….

Too late to change my mind now.

You're getting closer.

Is that you?

Come on just let it be you.

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse me?"

They couldn't believe it.

Was it really them?

Ash and Misty stared in disbelief.

But this time they saw each other's eyes.

They both spoke quietly but in unison "It was you"


End file.
